


日薪嬌妻:圭賢篇(上/下)賢赫(赫性轉)

by piggy61235



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy61235/pseuds/piggy61235
Relationships: 賢赫
Kudos: 3





	日薪嬌妻:圭賢篇(上/下)賢赫(赫性轉)

(上)  
作為主人，昌珉為圭賢和珉豪開了剛入手的Brunello di Montalcino。  
「今晚多喝點…，回家就少喝些」刻意避開圭賢煩心的話題。今晚的聚會主要是讓閉關趕論文的圭賢解悶。  
「等會哥跟我一起去踢個球，好好睡一覺問題就迎刃而解了。」珉豪也搭著圭賢的肩膀打氣。大口的吃著下酒菜，一派無憂無慮，從來聽到運動就採取省電模式的圭賢很快以吃過飯後不運動為由拒絕。直來直往遇到甚麼事情都鬥志十足的珉豪，連當兵都吃好睡香，儘管為人體貼但似乎也難以對圭賢的困擾感同身受。

博士論文的寫作來到瓶頸期，隨著時間的逼近卻進展有限，圭賢開始患得患失也不知所措，也大幅影響生性自律的他本能輕易維持的生活例行事務。昌珉看得出來這是學業一路順遂的圭賢少有的難關，也屢屢提出要主動幫忙，但處於職場和學界兩個不同階段的死黨能幫助的也有限。其實圭賢也向學校裡認識請教。

「這段時間有個人照顧你也無所謂的」，幾位身為過來人的學術前輩見圭賢狀況不對，主動拉他出來喝酒解悶之餘也如此開導，例如請個家事管理師幫你處理雜事，使自己能更加全神貫注於論文中。圭賢暗忖吃飯清潔這些瑣事固然花不了多少時間，確實也沒有心思好好處理。「很方便的，甚至能幫你提前做好一周的菜，連考慮吃甚麼的時間也省了。家裡也弄得乾淨舒適，雖然不是對工作的直接幫助，但起碼看了舒心。」前輩是這麼說的。  
接受前輩的建議後，圭賢隨手一搜才知道家事管理公司市場是新近蓬勃的市場，個人自營或仲介公司皆有，甚至，還有專門的家事管理品牌。  
Hears Co.  
「喔，Hears Co.我也聽說，一個借鑑日本家事管理品牌成立的公司，我們公司不少雙薪家庭的同事，還有管理階層的都有在使用，原來你是選這家嗎，不錯的話我也想預約一次試試。」  
「哥最近也這麼忙嗎？」  
「是的啊，升了職也還不脫社畜階級吧。」昌珉自嘲。

被九成以上的滿意度引起興趣，圭賢點開網頁，收費和服務項目大致清楚外，還自信滿滿的表示服務到顧客都未意識到的需求。沒有太過注意，在網路上刷了卡後，才發現收費是其他家的翻倍。

「呃這麼貴嗎？那還不如我給你打掃。」  
「我兩個月能等到沈課長給我打掃家裡嗎？」除了工作，沈昌珉的休閒時間被語言、健身，和料理很有效率的分配完善。

Hears Co.看來的確重視服務品質，在客人選擇的服務項目後，網頁跳出了幾份問卷，從客人的基本資料，飲食習慣及過敏源，打掃用品期望家事管理師提供或必須用客人家中設備等，圭賢一面佩服現今服務業的嚴謹一面照時填寫，然後…題目類型逐漸脫離和顧客要求直接相關的態樣，開始問起客人的性格。  
「喜歡室內還是室外活動；遇到衝突習慣忍耐還是據理力爭…怎麼跟心理測驗一樣呀？」圭賢逐漸困惑起來，但在Hears Co.網頁再三保證僅供家事管理師提供服務所用，也還是勉強填了下去。  
“請問您通常跟下列何種性格的對象相處最為輕鬆:豪爽幹練__ 風情萬種__ 單純無辜__ 鬼靈精怪__ ”  
?  
“請問您通常取向為 馬尾____ 黑長直___ 短鮑伯___ ”  
??  
“第一眼會注意的身體部位 眼睛___ 嘴唇___ 大腿___ 鎖骨___ 腳背____ ”  
???  
“無法移開視線的衣著: 緊身牛仔褲___ 百褶學生裙__ 開衩旗袍___ ”  
????  
說到這裡，圭賢不意外朋友們起疑的視線。  
「噢，哥…」「圭賢啊…」  
「喂你們，別用這種批判眼光看著我，我真的沒…」  
「哥你確定自己找到的是居家清潔服務的公司嗎，還是…」  
「這公司怪怪的，萬一要是那種和黑道勾結來騙錢的…」  
不愧是和圭賢思考同步率最高的昌珉，連考慮到的範圍都如出一轍。三人拿出手機確認。  
網路上的確是許多好評，說是服務很貼心， “比想像中的得到更多”， “跟Hears Co承諾的品質一模一樣，非常感謝”反過來想，只見佳評正是可疑之處。  
「所以，要取消嗎…？」  
「因為預定明天上門服務，免不了50%的取消費了…」  
「這就是是曹圭賢仙人跳的學費。」昌珉語調陰沉企圖恫嚇。「靠我哪有！」  
話說回來，這些擔心也純屬無中生有的臆測。最後跟珉豪和昌珉說好的有異狀他們必須立刻趕來。

「其實，看起來根本沒那麼嚴重，或許不過是想知道有沒有剛好符合客人喜好，或是對怕生的客人而言能比較相處自在的管家。」不再開玩笑逗圭賢後，原本性子波瀾不驚的昌珉試著如此理解。  
「也對欸，畢竟如果可以選擇的話，我就想要一個個頭小，大眼睛，做事很有幹勁活力的家事管理員…」  
「崔珉豪你現在是在說自己的理想型嗎？」兩哥哥立刻發現。  
「欸？是這樣沒錯…」忙內有點害羞但大方承認，大學時認識的，大了數屆的前輩，對方比較遲鈍又總把自己當弟弟，珉豪在確認自己對美女姊姊的心情超越單純好感前就斷了聯絡。於是話題就轉向各自的戀愛中。

回到家圭賢繼續投入論文寫作，還需要到學校確認資料，暫時把聚會間的話題放到一邊，直到第二天下午約定時間，門鈴準時響起。  
「您好，Hears Co.來您府上服務！」  
手忙腳亂的曹圭賢開了門。

「您好！曹圭賢先生，我是今天為您服務的Hears Co.家事管理員，可以叫我小赫喔！」  
「……」  
掀開羽絨衣的連帽，烏黑的短髮髮絲細軟，柔順齊整地覆蓋額頭。唇瓣飽滿粉嫩。小赫有雙和單眼皮不常一同出現的，明亮而水汪汪的大眼睛，被他一瞧就像是注意力都給攫住似的，無法移開，也捨不得移開目光。

「難道您不是圭賢先生…」小赫疑惑的歪了歪腦袋。  
「是，我就是！請…請進！！」  
圭賢奇怪為什麼對方噗哧一笑，才發現自己下意識地學了對方，頭也歪向一邊。  
「叫小赫就好了對嗎，那對我也別用敬語了。」小赫聞言嫣然一笑的回了聲好。  
「今天麻煩你了。」  
「好的，也請圭賢多多指教噢」小赫也報以恭敬的彎腰鞠躬，脫下手套同圭賢握手，圭賢不明白當自己的手摀住那修長而過度冰涼的手指，心底為何又是一陣慌亂。

小赫借用洗手間換上工作服的期間，圭賢給昌珉和珉豪傳了訊息「看起來很正常，我還安全。」  
「哥沒事就好！」  
「唔那你喜歡嗎」果然沈昌珉不會輕易放過他。  
喜歡？  
日本娃娃一樣端莊的小美人來幫忙自己處理家務，那就……還行吧？  
還沒來得及回應，聽到洗手間的開門聲，圭賢抬頭。

！！！  
？？？？？？？

「我可以擱在這…」「我...我幫你掛在玄關！」「哇，謝謝。」  
圭賢接過接過小赫的大衣掛上，並帶她在自己兩房一廳的公寓裡轉了一圈了解環境，小赫跟他再次簡略確認了打掃的範圍，不能碰的東西。打掃時間圭賢會待在房間工作，但有問題隨時可以來找。  
「知道了，不過還是會盡量不打擾圭賢的。」小赫的嗓音像摻了蜜一樣的甜甜軟軟。拿起抹布，從客廳開始工作，整理雜物和清潔死角，動作乍看之下慢悠悠的，實際上是俐落也仔細。  
「那個，雖然一直看著我做事情也是沒問題的…」  
一直看？誰？

「但如果有甚麼問題，或是小赫做得不對的地方，可以直接告訴小赫的。」原本趴在地板上，專注用著刮板和抹布對抗一個不起眼的小汙垢的小赫，抬頭笑咪咪地看向圭賢。  
圭賢大夢初醒的察覺，本應該立刻回到自己房間繼續工作的自己，實際上卻直愣愣站在原處，盯著工作中的小赫。  
小赫穿了件略大的短袖白T，貼身的淺藍牛仔短褲裹緊玲瓏渾圓的小屁股隨著動作晃呀晃的，奶白色的臂膀和大腿窈窕結實，但手肘和膝蓋卻透著飽滿的粉色。

「請問，你們公司，平常工作，都這樣穿嗎？」我是說，今、今天那麼冷…圭賢盡可能輕描淡寫的詢問。

「咦，可是…這不是圭賢自己選的嗎，說喜歡這樣的打扮…?」反倒有疑問的是小赫。  
是我嗎！？  
圭賢想起前幾天填寫的那段可疑的問卷，原來是用問卷蒐集的資料，推估出我的…喜好？  
「難道猜錯了嗎，我們公司的心理測驗一向很準的」小赫雙手抱胸，一臉懊惱的樣子。忍不住視線往胸部放去，大概是因為身材太纖細，不算豐滿，但大小恰到好處說不定形狀也…  
無法控制自己思想圭賢，自暴自棄的放任自己的目光和妄想。  
「因為，圭賢先生的意見中，好像表示可以接受，所以我想這樣穿沒關係，我習慣穿短袖和短褲工作，因為打掃用到水，潑溼了不方便嘛」  
原來是為了工作，根本不甘我的事！我平常喜歡的，是溫柔婉約風格的嘛啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。只是，溫柔婉約的美人穿起熱褲也很合我胃口而已。  
那….  
順著圭賢的疑問的目光，小赫摸了摸自己頭上的兔子髮箍。  
「噢這個髮箍，因為瀏海長了…我手邊只剩這個，大家說我帶起來好看，圭賢覺得很奇怪嗎」  
不，只是因為太可愛了。圭賢摀胸口。

工作到一半，到廚房裝熱開水喝的圭賢，看到賣力地整理碗櫥的小赫，露出的雪白窄腰，出於真實憂慮一段時間沒交對象的自己會忍不住在小赫還在的時候就尻一發，於是把自己關進房裡數小時。  
實在餓得沒辦法，告誡自己非禮勿視後勉強走出書房，平日充當餐桌的客廳茶几上早擺上了大醬湯，炸豬排，炒年糕等家常菜。趴在沙發扶手打瞌睡的小赫一聽到動靜就睜開眼睛，對圭賢的微笑中帶著羞澀。  
「在等圭賢的時候有點睡著了真不好意思呢，可以休息了嗎，來吃飯吧。」  
竟然還穿著有蕾絲邊裝飾的圍裙!!

「其實可以直接叫我的，讓妳等我這麼久。」圭賢接過小赫為自己乘的米飯，看著對方設定電磁爐重新加熱湯，愧疚地說。  
「因為圭賢需要專心呀，而且小赫也沒有等得特別久。」小赫體貼的說，圭賢特別快也小聲地說了句會好好吃的後，在小赫認真地凝視中嚼完一口豬排。  
「很好吃，多謝」聽到感想後才小赫鬆了一口氣的樣子。  
「圭賢吃飯的時候我來打掃房間吧。」似乎是為了不打擾圭賢，小赫就剩下圭賢的書房兼臥室沒打掃。  
「不如一起吃吧，讓你工作這麼久了。」圭賢連忙對起身的小赫說。  
「可是，圭賢會不自在吧？」小赫遲疑地說  
「因為剛才看到我，好像都嚇一跳的樣子…」圭賢聞言，差點被食物哽到。原來小赫都有注意到嗎？  
「是因為不習慣陌生人來家裡打掃，還是因為小赫的關係？」  
的確是妳的關係，但無所謂！！圭賢想。  
「Hears Co.的工作，不只是處理客人繁瑣的日常事務，更希望能夠觀察和滿足到客人都未察覺的需求…」小赫說話的樣子與其說是在背員工手冊，更像認真遵循著原則。  
「所以，希望小赫這次來，能讓圭賢感到輕鬆自在噢」  
放鬆，在妳面前…是不可能的事情吧！？看著一臉單純的拉正圍裙肩帶的小赫，從小赫進門以來便不時感到感到下腹的兄弟亢奮的圭賢絕望的想。

「真的沒有感到不自在的!!反、反而覺得就像我媽偶爾來把冰箱填滿，又堅持幫我打掃所有有股熟悉感呢。小赫還更好，不會碎碎念...」也不知道怎麼安慰似乎覺得自己工作不到位而有點介意的小赫，圭賢感到自己在胡說八道。  
「噢，是媽媽…?」小赫貌似圭賢信口捻來的比喻恍然大悟。  
「原來，圭賢是想把小赫當媽媽嗎？」  
嗯？

「叫媽媽也沒問題的，圭賢，我是媽咪喔。」

(下)  
為啥，是媽媽？  
圭賢半躺在浴缸裡，除了鼻子以上都浸泡在熱水裡，泡澡也是小赫的建議，說是可以放鬆，「讓媽咪趁這段時間給圭賢整理房間噢。」一邊這麼說一邊把毛巾和浴袍遞給他。

為什麼是媽咪，這設定很危險，我明明是個沒有特殊癖好的普通人！！小赫出於讓客人放鬆的稱呼令圭賢感到糾結。然而小赫似乎很喜歡自己發想的設定…圭賢無奈。通常，一個20後半的博士生，不太可能有個玲瓏有緻，雪膚紅唇，雙頰粉嫩的，少女一樣的小媽媽吧…。  
感覺自己的思緒又朝向危險方向狂奔的圭賢，強制放空腦袋，在熱水裡百般聊賴的吐起泡泡。  
唉，可是，小赫實在…超，級，可，愛。  
無論是令人憐愛的外貌還是傻呼呼又努力的性格，每一點都正中靶心的打在圭賢的取向上，險些讓自己久未心動的小心臟心猿意馬著，只能暫時撤退到浴室裡恢復冷靜。  
！！  
浴室的門被敲了兩下，不等圭賢回應便打了開。  
「圭賢，媽咪來給你搓背啦。」  
…  
這種失去本意的敲門風格的確很像老媽。

小赫將袖子捲至肩膀，蹦蹦跳跳地進了浴室。

腦子重新接上線後的圭賢，驚恐的站起，「呀!!」小赫嚇了一跳，別過臉去。圭賢連忙立刻坐下，濺起的水花沾濕了小赫純白的T-shirt。  
「天，抱歉，那個，我已經洗好了不用特別麻煩了，整理房間就已經很辛苦了。」  
「可是媽咪早就整理好房間，圭賢還沒出來，所以想到，是不是在等媽咪搓背…」

我不是，我沒有！！！

再三保證自己剛洗好準備出來，並強調自己真正的媽媽幼稚園大班起就放自己洗澡了，圭賢終於勸退熱心的小赫。

……  
換上浴袍走出浴室，在客廳裡等待著圭賢的，美味的冰鎮啤酒以及一小碟充當下酒菜的零食，還有…「圭賢坐這喔~」小赫一手拿著吹風機，一手拍著地毯。

我到底…？  
圭賢放空的盯著電視上某長青男子偶像團體共同主持的綜藝節目，他被要求坐在小赫的兩腿間的地板上，好讓坐在沙發的小赫為他吹頭髮。  
試著說服自己，小赫非得幫自己做點甚麼的樣子的確蠻像個媽，這只是在工作+角色扮演?，然而圭賢還是忍不住看向跨在自己身側那雙穠纖合度的細白小腿，噢現在頭一歪就可以躺到小赫的大腿上了吧，像掐得出水來的滑嫩肌膚…竟、竟然往自己靠攏的往中間夾，曹圭賢又一次驚慌失措，聽到身後的小赫正咯咯輕笑，原來是因為電視上主持群中那個長得帥，但老是狀況外的成員不按牌理出牌的反應逗笑。  
不知道自己是在享受還是酷刑而精神恍惚的圭賢，被小赫順便拔了幾根白頭髮也絲毫不感痛癢。吹風機的聲音停了下來，本以為這一切終於結束，涼軟的手指輕輕捏住圭賢的耳垂，然後握住耳廓。  
「嗯…剛才洗澡耳朵有點進水吧，順便來掏耳朵吧。」  
「掏耳朵！？」圭賢轉身驚駭地看著小赫，小赫對兒子(?)的大驚小怪也些許錯愕。  
「對呀，是躺在這裡，喔。」小赫拍了拍自己那雙，圭賢夢寐以求，想揉想親的大腿。  
「圭賢你要去哪……!!」疑惑圭賢爬起來想逃走的動作，小赫沒注意，抓住了浴袍的帶子微微一扯，瞬間兩襟敞開，圭賢感覺胯下一涼。  
「呀~~~~~~~~~~」「啊不是，對不起對不起!!!!!!!!」  
圭賢慌忙重新攢緊浴袍，小赫先是摀著臉…然後…  
摀著臉的手指，指縫漸漸打開，小赫不再驚叫，開始嚴肅的，審視圭賢的下身。  
又…又怎麼了？  
「我發現了。」小赫眼睛一亮，圭賢不明所以，接著跨下又重新一涼。  
「咦，唔噢噢噢噢噢!!! ？？？？？」  
小赫掀開了圭賢的浴袍。  
「我果然沒看錯！」  
在各種感管刺激下，小圭賢微微挺/立。  
「啊，這、請讓我解釋!!!」嚶嚶嚶饒了我吧，圭賢欲哭無淚。  
「為什麼不跟媽咪說呢？」小赫的語氣好像在責備圭賢見外。  
「這種事通常不會跟媽媽說吧！？」  
「好啦，圭賢不需要緊張喔~」小赫放柔了聲調。圭賢實在不知道怎麼跟小赫解釋，她就是讓自己亢奮的來源，只能隨著小赫被推進臥室，在床緣坐下，並眼睜睜的看著小赫側身坐好，對準自己的胯下。  
「說實話，是媽咪第一次在工作的時候做這樣的…，啊，可是不需要太擔心，會讓圭賢很舒服的。」小赫有點害羞的撥了撥頭髮塞在耳後。  
「這…這實在太讓妳…!!！」圭賢用盡全身拒絕，「…費心了」但小赫已經握住了柱身。  
「這就是讓圭賢無法放鬆的原因對吧，最近準備論文壓力太大了…」  
「基本上是這樣沒錯…」隨著小赫的撫摸，圭賢倒抽了一口氣。準備資料，和教授討論，糾結許久放棄了幾個研究方向...  
「這段時間辛苦圭賢了呢」小赫真摯的說。  
「不，各行各業都有各自的…唔!!!」  
「所以現在讓媽咪幫忙一下圭賢囉。」結束閒聊，圭賢毫無防備的，看著小赫伸出舌頭抵住龜頭前端打圈畫圓，接著抿了抿紅嫩欲滴的唇，小口吸吮起來。  
結果，請來的家事服務員做事利索到連尻槍都代勞了…無從反抗的圭賢受寵若驚的接受服務。  
舌尖滑離頂端，朝著柱身往前舔舐，來來回回間陰莖愈發昂然，小赫注意到還沒照顧到的陰囊，伸手小心地探探，試著舔了一兩口，張嘴全含了進去，濕熱溫暖的口腔將囊袋攏住，圭賢咬牙閉起眼睛。小赫反而判斷圭賢能習慣了，繼續給予更強烈的刺激，放開陰囊，回到陰莖前端一寸寸的吞吐圭賢。  
圭賢嘶啞著喊了聲，和小赫對上了眼，才發現小赫那雙濕潤單純，小鹿般的眼睛一直溫順凝視著自己，想讓他舒服。  
好認真可愛的模樣，都要讓人忘記是在作有些淫蕩的把戲。  
圭賢伸手撫著小赫塞滿自己的臉頰，往後拂過髮絲輕輕托住頭。  
「我，可以…？」  
小赫瞇起笑眼對他點頭，圭賢小心不硬扯她的頭髮，來回移動跨部以更完整的感受小赫帶來的溼熱，靈巧的舌頭也適時給予刺激，喘息隨著節奏加深，圭賢茫然間胡思亂想，那張無辜的小嘴怎會這麼好操。  
小赫夾著腿併攏，圭賢沒來得及疑惑，一陣刺激上頭，他知道自己要到了，趕緊拉開小赫。小赫卻緊緊抱住圭賢的腰讓他甩不開，迸發而出的精液悉數進了嘴裡。  
「天啊，小赫，我真的很抱歉!」圭賢慌慌張張的抽了濕紙巾給小赫擦嘴角，又接在嘴邊示意他吐出，小赫的眼角微紅，迷迷糊糊地看著圭賢，摀住嘴巴，怕是想吐，圭賢緊張得急拍她的背，想讓她快點吐出…  
小赫縮了縮肩膀，皺起眉頭，喉嚨一動。  
「嗚……」  
吞下去了。  
「別吞，天! 我拿個開水….不，先去漱口好了!!!」  
一陣忙亂後，看起來自己也有點嚇到的小赫，恢復後第一句話就是：  
「媽咪剛才做得怎麼樣」  
「……」說真的，小赫，都做到這份上了，還要當媽媽，不覺得有點變態嗎?  
「圭賢，不喜歡這個，還是想要更…」  
今天就饒了我吧求求了「不不不，實在舒服過頭了，謝謝媽…」破罐子破摔的跟著喊了的圭賢，收到了笑靨如花的小赫溫柔摸摸他的腦袋。  
「那就好! 那媽媽今天的任務就完成了。」  
是…是嗎? 圭賢的心情在如釋重負又有點失落中搖擺，然後注意到迅速起身的小赫彎著腰行動古怪，好像在藏著甚麼。  
「褲子是沾到了…?」圭賢本以為是打掃時候碰到了水，沒想到小赫聞言從臉紅到了耳朵。  
「不要看!!!!!!!!!!」雖然是讓圭賢不要看，但摀住的是自己眼睛的小赫，實在是很奇妙的女孩子。  
「好像是因為剛才看到圭賢舒服，媽咪也有點興奮了…」不過沒關係，回家換衣服就好。  
圭賢橫抱起想往門外走的小赫，帶她回到床上。滿臉通紅的小赫無助望著自己的模樣騷動著圭賢，說不出是想保護她還是欺負她。  
「圭賢吶，媽咪…」  
「饒了我吧，求妳別再喊自己媽咪了」圭賢被喊得哭笑不得。  
「欸?」對那一開一闔，嫣紅的，傻傻的小嘴親了一口。  
「因為我可不想現在軟屌啊」再次解開浴袍。  
明明是才剛見過，又努力取悅的東西，小赫現在見了卻害羞起來。  
圭賢摟著小赫的腰抱她躺下，再次吻她的時候用舌頭也糾纏在一起，小赫的口嘴唇有草莓的甜味，口腔裡也有，不過也有，嗯，我的子孫的味道，圭賢想，小傻瓜竟然就這樣全吞了。可男人果然敵不過這種，被感動得想要寵壞她的程度。  
「現在換我來幫幫小赫，嗯？」圭賢抵在那吻著愈發艷紅的嘴唇說，小赫有些害臊，仍是乖乖點頭。  
「所以，現在不當媽媽了…」小赫跟圭賢確認著。  
「是，真是萬分感謝。」雖然覺得腦洞清奇的小赫很有意思，但圭賢還是很高興對方放棄了這個設定。  
「那，我想要叫圭賢，Gyu，好不好？」因為覺得叫這個會很可愛。  
不是很理解小赫在想甚麼，但因為可愛得不得了，所以決定隨她的意思。得到圭賢同意後的小赫歡呼，湊過來親了親圭賢的臉頰後，坐起身來身子背了過去脫去上衣，沒想到胸罩的扣環正對著圭賢，讓他順手解了去，雙手掌握住小而渾圓的乳房輕輕一擠又微微捏了乳頭，但曹圭賢不是喜歡玩弄伴侶身體的類型。他順著小赫的手臂滑下，看她解開牛仔短褲脫下，外褲都給浸濕了可見內褲也……，發現對方動作遲疑下來，疑惑地望向她。  
「Gyu…不可以笑我喔。」幾乎是撒嬌一樣的說著，圭賢笑了，幫她把內褲脫下擱去一邊。哇…覺得自己好誇張的小赫環住圭賢的脖子躲進他懷裡。  
「哦，還真的溼答答了。」圭賢對著他的頭頂親了一下笑道，小赫急壞了只知道拿頭撞他的胸口，但很快的，圭賢發現容易害羞的小赫，非常喜歡親嘴。含住舌尖吸吮一下再放開，很輕很密的嚙咬下唇的話，小赫會自己湊前追上著要求更多「嗯….Gyu，還想……」，抱緊伏在身上男人的肩膀夢囈般的索要著。圭賢親吻著小赫的肩頭，見她怕癢側過身子，就順勢自背脊吻下，聽她嬌喘疊疊明白碰到敏感處。小赫又翻身面對圭賢，捲起膝蓋輕輕踹他以表抗議。圭賢一手扣住她的腰往自己拉近，依時間兩人的下身交疊貼合。  
「Gyu已經、很硬很硬了。」小赫雙頰泛紅喃喃道。充血堅挺的陰莖在她的大腿上遊走，並朝私處試探。  
「小赫也更溼了。」圭賢也無暇取笑，分開她的膝蓋，食指與中指順著分泌的液體在陰部上來回掃摸，稍微往裡探，小赫就心慌著喊他。於是圭賢將潤滑蘸上手指，一步步的往裡探，也注意著小赫的表情和反應，似乎不是真痛，但小赫容易不安，所以放得更深，或是多增加一指，就親吻她發皺的眉心，溼熱的內壁逐漸順利地納進插入的手指。  
「我還是會輕輕的，可以嗎」戴上套後，圭賢問。柔似深潭的純真眼神飽含對圭賢的信任，小赫順從的點頭，在跪坐在自己腿間的圭賢的引導下，將雙腿分得更開些。充分準備下插入不算過分艱難，每多開拓小赫一點，濕熱的內壁總是毫不吝情的接納圭賢，小赫一下扭腰一下喊他，多半是出自害羞和想撒嬌，圭賢親吻了一下她毫無防備的大腿內側後開始緩慢的抽插。  
噢，Gyu…! 小赫驚呼一聲，意識到自己和對方深層的親密相連，害羞得說不出話來。確認了她能夠適應，圭賢維持著節奏，不快但徹底的摩擦內裡的操著她。

「Gyu…」小赫伸手戳戳圭賢的臉頰，圭賢不之所以，於是俯下身。小赫用像悄悄話一樣的音量在他耳邊說。  
「小赫、不是只有下面的嘴巴會想要呀，Gyu」  
明明覺得像花瓣一樣嬌嫩的雙唇，卻按耐不住想要掠奪蹂躪的慾望。被圭賢吻得喘不過氣，小赫仍不想被放開，雙腿還在對方腰部上，身體緊緊貼作一處。肌膚細嫩，喘息微微，圭賢覺得心和身體都要融化了。

Gyu！Gy…u? Gyu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

出於專業和其他不好明說的原因，圭賢在事後Hears Co.的滿意度調查中給小赫打了最高分。無論如何，在小赫的服務後，原本糾結的論文進度進展飛速，先前卡關似乎只是(原來是忽略生理需求的緣故!?)。  
小赫的清理工作也做得細心嚴謹，加上整理內務對圭賢原本就不是問題，家裡也維持著整潔的狀態。  
一切都進展順利，也恢復了和朋友交際的日子，但…圭賢糾結著，熬了一周不到，再度打開了Hears Co.做好預約。  
果然，還是，好想見小赫吶……  
但是家裡真的沒啥好收拾的，還是我摔點甚麼到地上?  
在約定的前一天晚上還在思考對策的圭賢，門鈴突然想起。

「Gyu!!!」小赫兩手提著食物，潮紅的臉頰顯示急著跑來。  
「小赫?我不是預約明天…?」  
「為什麼這麼快就又預約了，是不是生病了沒辦法做家務…」一臉憂心忡忡，好擔心圭賢的樣子。  
啊! 正因為家裡還沒有髒亂到需要打掃，所以可以直接!!!  
「Gyu?」小赫不明所以的被圭賢抱進臥房。  
Gyu！？Gyu？？?? Gyu~~~~~~ ❤❤❤

就這樣接連幾次，在小赫嚶嚶嚶又嬌喘又求饒的呻吟中沖昏了頭，等到曹圭賢理智回神，思考到這究竟是不是是讓他對漂亮小管家服務上癮的套路，在Hears Co.的消費金額早已成為VIP等級。


End file.
